Oblivia Endicus
by ajiective
Summary: After the whirlwind of events that happened in Somnio Eternus, Hermione Granger finds herself lost and confused in reality. With no memory to guide her, the girl became exhausted in finding the truth. A cure was presented before her later on which made her choose between her future or her past. UNOFFICIAL SOMNIO ETERNUS SEQUEL.
1. Prologue

**OBLIVIA ENDICUS**

 **A Somnio Eternus Fan Sequel**

 **Written by: ajiective**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **This novel is NOT an official sequel to Somnio Eternus by** **finally-defeated** **. Oblivia Endicus is a work of an entirely different person. To those who wish to keep the story with the same ending, you may not read this book as it is a continuation in another person's imagination. YOU MUST READ SOMNIO ETERNUS first before this novel to avoid confusions and other misunderstandings.**

 **Somnio Eternus is a Dramione fanfiction by finally-defeated which can be found on**

 **Link:** s/2005967/1/Somnio-Eternus

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

The most anticipated time of the year has arrived.

Across the Great Hall of Hogwarts were the magnificent decorations for Christmas. As usual, the ceiling was designed accordingly just like it had always been since. It is currently the view of a snowing sky. People went about in their business. Students and professors alike go to their respective classes. The house elves were actively preparing for dinner while all of them were busy with their work. It was yet another day in school.

Back in the dungeons, Hermione was listening to Snape discuss another lesson which for sure, she had read about ages ago. But the thing is, behind her seat was the boy she never had. Draco Malfoy. He sat there with his eyes fixed in front, ignoring the person seated in front of him and pretending to listen to the professor. The girl is obviously distracted. She couldn't focus on the lessons these past few days. She had been caught staring out to nothing several times now.

Hermione's mind is always floating to one thought: Draco Malfoy. It is always him. Why can't he look at her? Why does she feel this way? Why can't he feel the same way? And why can't what happened in Somnio Eternus be real? Hermione kept racking up her brain for answers to these questions but as clever as she is, she can't know everything.

Sometimes, it gets too much that she doesn't even realize someone was calling her attention. Just like what's happening right now.

"Miss Granger!" yelled Snape, a lock of hair falling down the side of his face. He was angry but looked impossibly calm. She wouldn't have known he was if it wasn't for his stern voice. Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat. She snapped out of her reverie and blinked at the glaring professor. "If you wish to continue being inattentive in my class, you may leave." Snape hissed. Hermione leaned back in her seat as he walked closer. The whole room fell silent as the students watch this intense exchange.

"I'm sorry Professor," Hermione muttered, blinking at him. "It won't happen again." Clearly, Hermione isn't much of a fan for Snape but she had never been scolded at for a thing such as this. Not until now. Even if she could calm down and remain confident despite Snape's yelling, today was not the right timing. She can't lift up her spirits. She felt her heart beating fast, nervous from being scolded at.

Snape replied with a swish of his cloak and moved on with the lesson, obviously giving all the hard questions to Hermione.

Just after Potions was their dinner. Hermione grabbed her things and left the dungeons alone. While she was walking down the hallway, Ginny caught up and held her arm.

"We need to talk, Hermione." She said, looking at the girl's eyes. Hermione nodded, not even bothering to mind her empty stomach.

Ginny led her by the lake where both of them sat down. The sun is still setting when they arrived on their spot. At first, there was only silence between them and then Ginny spoke.

"Ron told me you seem to be off most of the time," Ginny said, her tone soft.

Hermione took a sideway glance at her. "Why would he say that?"

Ginny moved closer and clasped her hands around Hermione's. "Hermione, even _I_ notice something's wrong. I just wish you would tell me what that is. You can tell me anything, you know."

Hermione closed her eyes for a while. She let the memories flash behind her eyelids just like watching one of her favorite movies. She remembered every moment just like it happened this morning. She remembered the times she spent with Adonis…or Draco. They're all the same. She still loves him.

When she opened her eyes, her sight was blurry. Ginny looked worried but she waved her away. "No, I'm fine Ginny."

"No, you're not. Don't make me call you stupid." Ginny snapped. Hermione rubbed her eyes. "Okay, okay, fine. But please don't tell anybody."

Ginny nodded. "Of course, Hermione."

With a heavy sigh, Hermione spilled everything as both of them looked out to the glittering waters of the Black Lake.

None of them spoke when Hermione finished telling her story. By that time, the surroundings were dark. Ginny waited for a minute before hugging the girl. Hermione cried and cried on her shoulder.

"Why is life so mean, Ginny? He could've remembered it! And if he couldn't, then I should not too! It's so unfair. I see him every time and I can't stop thinking that we were so close to being together."

"You shouldn't be feeling like this, 'Mione. You're a great girl." Ginny mumbled. "But sometimes you just have to endure it."

Hermione buried her head on Ginny's shoulder and let her tears fall. Little did she know that Ginny already has something planned for her.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

Time goes by so quickly at Hogwarts.

With just a blink of an eye, a week had already passed. And that's what happened. One whole week had passed but left Hermione with nothing special. It was the same old life she had but now with a little too much sadness to top it up.

She was never the kind of girl who gets all fed up with her emotions but these days, Hermione thinks she's starting to. She doesn't want to be like that but one look at the Slytherin table is enough to make her heart shatter.

Pansy Parkinson never left Draco's side since he recovered from what happened. Hermione didn't think she could be _that_ clingy. She wondered if Draco ever get pissed at her, or worse, if he liked her company. She doesn't want to know the answer.

They were having dinner and Harry sat in front of her on the Gryffindor's table. Hermione can't concentrate on eating because he kept staring at her.

"Okay Harry, what's wrong with you?" She snapped, letting her fork down a little too loudly that Harry look a bit startled.

Harry eyed her curiously. "What?"

"You keep on staring at me! As if you don't notice that." Hermione groaned. "It makes me feel uncomfortable, okay? Just lay off me, gods."

Ginny held her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Hey Hermione. What's with you? Why are you so grumpy?"

Hermione glared at her bowl and shook her head, realizing how stupid she's acting. "I'm sorry." She croaked out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that Harry."

She looked back up to Harry who looked at her with concern. "I know," He said, touching her clasped hands. "Are you okay?"

Hermione could feel tears brimming around her eyes so she nodded and stood up. "Just a little break. I'll be back."

She almost stumbled as she got out of her seat and accidentally held on to Ron's shoulder. "Sorry," She mumbled but she was sure he heard her voice break. So she turned and walked away before he could say another word.

 _Not now. It's not yet time. I can't face it yet. Please, understand me. I'm so sorry._ She thought to her friends as she left the Great Hall.

Blaise found Draco sitting on his bed back in their dormitories.

"I've been looking for you," Blaise groaned as he threw his bag on Draco's bed and folded his arms. "I have no one to talk to earlier at dinner."

"Well you have Ginny," Draco muttered, looking at his friend. "Didn't you talk to her?"

"Nah. She's focusing on Hermione right now." Blaise said, plopping down on Draco's bed. "She's acting weird lately."

Draco tried to ignore what he said but the name Hermione kept ringing in his mind. He shook his head and looked back at Blaise. "Get out of my bed, Zabini."

Blaise didn't. Instead he stretched out and felt comfortable. Draco dropped on the floor and sat there, staring out on space. The images of what happened that night kept on playing back all over again inside his head. It takes too much effort than he thought just to ignore her. Draco buried his head on his palms.

"Oh, one more thing." Blaise said. "Pansy's looking for you."

Draco groaned. "I don't care."

He heard Blaise laugh afterwards.

It was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Gryffindors and Slytherins are gathered up in the Quidditch field for their task today. They are to duel their partners but with a little twist. No friends in this task, one must be paired with someone from the other house. A few students started complaining about it but the professor ignored them all and proceeded.

Once their partners were announced, they went to their positions in the field. The students were required to have at least a few meters from every pair to avoid hitting someone who's not their partner. Hermione was paired with Pansy Parkinson as cliché as it sounds. It seemed silly to battle this girl.

Hermione saw not too far away to her left was Draco. He was paired with non-other than Harry. She really wished Harry would still be alive after this class. Well, Harry's a good wizard too. He does magic better than she does…when it comes to battle. Of course she's still brighter than he is.

She took one glance at Draco then averted her eyes. Pansy stood in front of her and glared, as if that could scare Hermione. Hermione sighed and held her wand up high, waiting for the Professor's command. Pansy took one long stare at Draco then snapped back to Hermione when she sensed that the girl was watching her.

"Let's see what the know-it-all can do," Pansy smirked.

"Okay then," Hermione answered back, maintaining her posture. She heard the command and locked eyes with Pansy.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Pansy yelled, which Hermione easily dodged. She flicked some stray hair from her face and prepared to cast but Pansy, ever the feisty little Slytherin she is, beat Hermione to it.

"Stupefy—"

"Protego!" Hermione countered, making the spell bounce off. Pansy yelped and jumped out of the way, avoiding it. Soon both of them were sending different spells and hexes to each other but only to end up blocking them anyway. Maybe a few minutes had passed but it seems like the two had just started. Pansy's energy is still high up and Hermione liked the feeling of letting her frustration out in violence. Looks like Pansy's enjoying it too. The witch couldn't stop laughing though Hermione didn't know what was funny. Annoyed, Hermione risked a quick look around. Just anything but the face of Parkinson would do. She noticed some of the pairs were already seated on the bleachers. She thought maybe they already finished their duel.

 _That quick?_ Hermione thought. She saw Harry dueling Draco who has a bleeding lip. She stared at it for a split second but Pansy seized the opportunity. She flung her wand tip towards Hermione and yelled a spell. Hermione was knocked a few meters from where she was. Her head throbbed and her sight became blurry. She raised her shaking hand and casted blindly. Hermione heard a groan which must be Pansy.

She staggered up and tried to balance on her own feet. Pansy was sprawled on the grass. Hermione waited for her to stand up again before raising her wand once more.

"Expellia—"

"Incarcerous!" Pansy yelled. Hermione dropped to her knees as ropes started to wrap around her body. It had gone too tight she felt her ribs might crush. Breathing became a hard task, her hand lost grip on the wand she was holding and Pansy, with a wicked grin summoned it to her hand.

Harry saw what was happening and turned his back from Draco, who stopped the spell he was about to say at the last second. "Hey! Release her!" Harry shouted at Pansy. She was laughing hysterically and twirling Hermione's wand around her fingers. Draco's blood boiled when she saw what Pansy had done. He knew from the very beginning this class won't do any good.

Pansy acted as if Harry hadn't spoken. She moved closer to Hermione and grabbed her hair, tugging it violently. Hermione cried in pain. Tears were already flowing down her cheeks and her face was turning pale even though she hated letting Pansy see her cry.

"I said release her!" Harry shouted again, striding toward the girls. Pansy looked at him and smirked. "Oh look, Potter. Congratulate me, will you? The know-it-all got what she deserved."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

The wand flew from Pansy's hand and Harry jumped to get it. He glanced at Pansy and saw the look on her face.

"You did not!" Pansy exclaimed, her mouth agape. "Give that back!"

Draco had already called the attention of the professor who came trudging towards the scene. Students started to notice and shifted their attention towards the arguing students.

"Releashio." Draco silently muttered when everyone swarmed in to take a look at what's happening. He couldn't look at her like that, much more act like he didn't care. Hermione slumped back to the ground with her eyes closed, breathing hard. Draco was sure she didn't see him do it and that's what he intended to happen.

"That was too much, Ms. Parkinson." said the professor. "I only allowed this to practice the spells. Not to _intentionally_ harm other students."

Pansy folded her arms. "Well, I can't help it professor." She shrugged. The witch even had the nerves to grin.

Draco bit his lower lip to stop himself from snapping back at her. He turned around and left the class instead.

On the other hand, Harry knelt down beside Hermione, assessing her situation. "Hermione," Harry said, lightly tapping her cheek. "Are you awake?"

Hermione groaned in reply. In a moment, Ron came rushing by his side too and helped Harry carry the girl to the Hospital Wing. The last thing they heard was Pansy getting a week's worth of detention before they went out of earshot.

"Why did you do that?" Draco said angrily when he found Pansy alone in a hallway. He was fuming and all his energy is going towards straining himself to punch Parkinson.

"Oh please. Even you?" She scoffed and looked at Draco with one eyebrow raised, mocking him. "What's with that mudblood and all of you stand on her side? She deserves it!"

"No she doesn't." Draco snapped back, taking a step forward. Pansy didn't move. Draco had a thought that maybe she likes being close to him. Well of course she does! But nevertheless, Draco remained stern. "You do. You're a heartless bitch."

"Oh." Pansy said in what sounded like a squeak. She seemed shocked at what he said, and looked like a little kid forcing her tears back. " _Oh._ So are you going to hurt me now? Go on! Go on, Draco!"

"I won't." He took a step back, his eyes still holding her gaze. If his glare could burn people, she'd be ashes right now. "But remember this, Parkinson. Don't ever show your face to me ever again."

With that, the Slytherin boy walked off down the hallway leaving Pansy shell-shocked.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

"I swear, I'm fine." Hermione said. "Okay? I'm alright."

Hermione's friends were around her bed immediately after the nurse had attended to her. They were all fussing about her situation, talking in hushed tones outside the curtains as if Hermione couldn't hear them.

 _"_ _I swear she was literally white earlier,"_

 _"_ _Gods, I hate Parkinson so much,"_

 _"_ _I'm going to hex Pansy for a week. Someone better not tell anyone,"_

Hermione sat up straight on her bed and rubbed her hands together. Now, Ginny was playing with her hair as she looked at her feet. They finally decided to come in after a few more minutes of talking.

"Well, you know, 'Mione…" Ron started. "You really could've done better than that."

"Ronald!" Ginny slapped her brother's arm. Clearly, she thinks it's not the best way to start up a conversation with Hermione right now.

"No, don't take this the other way, Hermione. But I've seen you better. Is it because you don't like to hurt anybody?"

Hermione looked down at her hands and suddenly became interested in them. Yes, she usually don't agree with the idea of hurting someone but if that someone is Parkinson then what a great opportunity. The others went back to talking but she didn't pay any attention on what they were saying. She could've done better. She really could. But she acted like some stupid, weak girl who can't defend herself.

"I didn't really defend myself, I'll admit." Hermione blurted out. They all turned to her with full attention.

"But why would you do that?" Ginny asked, walking towards to face her. "Pansy could've killed you if Harry didn't notice."

"I-I don't really know why…" Hermione stuttered. "I just seem out of it…"

"You're telling us you _don't feel like saving yourself?_ " Ron asked with his eyebrows raised. He looked like he has something more to say but closed his mouth instead.

"Come on people, let her rest." Harry interfered, making the others stand up. "We'll talk to you later, Hermione."

They seemed reluctant to leave but Harry was willing to drag them away if needed so they just went on. Hermione leaned back on her pillow and sighed.

Blaise was waiting for Ginny around the hallway to the Hospital Wing.

"Ginny," Blaise said, taking his step beside her. "How's Hermione doing?"

"She's fine Blaise." Ginny answered shortly, looking in front of her.

"She doesn't look fine to me—"

"She's fine." Ginny said, ending the conversation. Blaise was not convinced but he let it off for a while. There's no point making his girlfriend angry at him. Ginny spent most of her free time with Hermione lately, and that's fine with him. She's not supposed to stick with him all day, is she? He's not the only one Ginny should mind all the time.

"How are you doing?" Blaise said, looking sideways at her. Ginny looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm good," She said. Sensing her change of mood, Blaise swiftly slid his hand on hers and they walked down the hallway with Harry and Ron trailing behind them.

"Seriously though, Zabini, you don't have to do it in front of her brother." Ron muttered but Blaise ignored him and held Ginny's hand anyway.

When the two left to go back to the dormitories, Blaise steered Ginny onto the side to talk. He faced her and leveled his gaze.

"What?" Ginny asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Zabini, quit nagging me alright?" Ginny said. "I'm fine."

"Then look at me in the eye and say it. Go on."

Ginny looked at him and said nothing for a while. She felt like a cup nearly full to the brim now that Hermione had confided at her. She felt so heavy like she couldn't carry it with her. She closed her eyes and hugged Blaise. "Okay, you win Zabini. I'm not fine." She said, her voice muffled on his shoulder. Blaise gently stroked her hair and kissed it.

"Do you want to talk about it right now?" Blaise asked. "It'll help."

Ginny pulled out from the hug and wiped her tears away. She gave him a faint smile. "Yeah, but I need Harry and my brother too." She said.

Blaise nodded and placed his arm around her shoulders as they walk to the Gryffindor's common room. Turns out that the two didn't go directly to the common room, so Blaise and Ginny sat on the sofa and waited for them to arrive. Several students went past and gave them questioning looks but didn't make a move because of Ginny's terrifying look.

Harry and Ron came through the portrait hole a few minutes later.

"Where were you two?" Ginny asked, having recovered from her little break down.

"Uh, the bathroom?" Harry said.

"Together?" Blaise asked, grinning.

"Shut it, Zabini. You're not even allowed in here," Ron said.

Ginny stood up and dragged both of them down to sit on the sofa. Afterwards she sat on a chair facing all of them. "I have to tell you something," she said. "It's about Hermione."

Their attention focused on her as she continued on speaking. "I didn't really want to break my promise to her. I don't want to ruin her trust. But I am so worried about her situation and I can't help her all by myself. For sure she wouldn't want me meddling with her situation but look what's happening to her. She needs help. And we should give it to her."

Ginny started retelling what Hermione told her a week ago. Whatever consequences she's going to face because of this, she's ready. As long as Hermione would be better. Is she being a bad friend because of this? But isn't it even worse if she just let bad things keep on happening?

"It's really noticeable. How she's so easily distracted or sometimes not herself. It's changing her and we wouldn't want that." Ginny added when she finished.

"W-wait," Ron said, placing his hands on the table in front of him, blinking as if he was trying to convince himself that he's not making this all up in his head. "So you're telling me, _our_ Hermione...is in love with Malfoy?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, brother."

Ron's mouth formed an 'O'.

"It's really intriguing, what she experienced in the Somnio Eternus. I wonder what Draco dreamt of when he's under it too. Because I can clearly remember him waking up on his bed in the Hospital Wing and punching me hard on the face. _That_ I will never forget." Blaise said. "He looked like he's ready to kill me or something."

"We've got to do something, then." Harry chimed in.

"Obviously, Potter." Ginny said, a smile forming on her lips. "I have a plan. Okay, well, not really certain it would work but we can try."


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

On the other hand, Draco is having a hard time keeping a straight face.

The change is noticeable more and more everyday…quick tempered, sensitive, silent, and kind of turning into a lone wolf, actually. That's what he is right now. Even Blaise seemed distant to him even if he tried to talk to him for several times. He tried to make Draco speak but this boy just won't let his friends in. One time, when Draco had enough of his nagging and snapped "Will you fucking shut up?" he was utterly surprised when Blaise jumped up from his bed and shook Draco's shoulders saying he was glad that Draco talked once more.

 _He's going mental._ Draco thought. _No, I'm the one going mental._

He kept having these mental arguments with his mind lately. Mostly about whether to talk to Hermione or not. Obviously the latter one always win. He never said a word to her since the night he did it. She tried to talk to him the week after that incident but that was when Draco's walls are up and high. He didn't let her in, but rather pushed her away. And now she believes he doesn't remember anything about the Somnio Eternus. But the thing is, he remembered _everything._ It's so clear in his mind. How could he forget the moments that made him feel so good?

Draco never felt that before. The times he spent with Hermione during their dreams seemed so real. He really wished it was real. But then he realized that reality won't be gentle with them. His father, for one thing, hates muggleborns to death. How could he live with that? Seeing her hurt because of her nature which is by any means not her fault?

That time during their activity in Defense Against the Dark Arts, when he turned his gaze and saw Hermione writhing around with tight ropes around her, he wanted to strangle Pansy at once. His heart raced, seeing her in pain and struggling for air. If his hatred for Pansy was something before, now it went beyond the limits and there's no way he's ever going to forgive her for doing that. It's why when he got the chance, he grabbed it and freed her anonymously. Even on the sidelines, Draco's always there for her. Even if she doesn't know. Always.

Tonight, Draco tossed and turned in his bed.

He always had dreams; nightmares to be exact, of Hermione and their last moments in their Somnio Eternus life. Of Hadrian accidentally chucking the knife on Hermione's side instead of his, and he would wake up sweating and breathing heavily. Tonight's one of those nights. It was never easy. He would sit up and try to calm himself down but he couldn't. And he would just curl on his knees, cry silently and wait for morning. He would do everything as not to see Hermione in pain, even if it's just a dream.

He would all keep it to himself. Of course he would. That's how he lives his life now. Alone. All by himself. As much as he wants someone to listen to him, he knew they wouldn't understand. Much more judge him for what he was feeling. But was it really that bad to fall for a muggleborn? To fall for Hermione? No it's not. Loving her feels like that's all the work he could do in the world. It's so easy yet it means everything.

Ginny's plan went to motion the next day. She told them what they should do but it's too early to say if their plan's working. The day went on as usual. Same old, same old. Nothing new except for the fact that they're doing the Operation: Save Hermione thing. As cheesy as it sounds, that's all they could think of. That's the most sensible thing they could come up with.

Meanwhile, Blaise sat beside Draco during classes for the whole day. He just sat there, not bothering him, but silently observing. Draco doesn't seem to mind though. He's focused on the lesson but he would occasionally be staring off. Blaise tried to find out what made him go in such trance. He kept looking his way, checking if Draco's mind is floating somewhere else again. But instead, Draco saw him doing it and frowned.

"Zabini," Draco said. Blaise blinked and leaned back on his chair, pretending to understand the purpose of all the parchment on his desk.

"What?"

"I know I'm everyone's type but please don't fall in love with me."

Blaise grinned and hit him on his arm. "Bloody hell, you wish." He said. Somehow he's getting better. Like he's going back to normal. Or so he thought.

Because that night, when everyone was asleep, Blaise laid awake on his bed. He doesn't know if it happened before and he just didn't notice or it's only happened tonight—Draco was mumbling in his sleep. The words were slurred as if he's drunk but Blaise knew he isn't. It's just something new. And he keeps on breathing heavily that even from his bed, Blaise could hear it.

Slowly, Blaise made his way to the side of Draco's bed.

The house was dark.

It was always like that. Narcissa's not a fan of lighting. And Draco knew this place; could even describe every detail if he had the time. It was his house. Something so nostalgic yet terrifying. He looked around and scanned the place when a piercing scream sounded somewhere down the hall. He made his way to where the sound was coming from and that's where he lost control of his dream. Usually, he can control himself in his dreams. But now, it felt like he was just watching from his own perspective.

Another scream sounded and this time, it was coming from a voice he recognized. Down in the main hall was a girl crumpled up on the floor, writhing in pain. A sound of maniacal laugher welcomed him as he stepped into the room.

"Oh, there you are." Bellatrix said, her eyes sparkling with violence. She gestured towards the figure on the floor and nodded. Draco's eyes widen when the figure turned around. It was Hermione. All bloodied up and filled with cuts and bruises. She was in so much pain. Whatever Bellatrix had done to her, it was for sure out of control. She looked as if she was barely alive.

His hand moved and got something out of his coat's pocket. It was a wand. But what startled him was that it isn't _his_ wand. It looked very familiar. It was pointed to him when he was little, quite a few times actually. It was his father's wand. What was it doing in his hand? Before he could think, the hand moved automatically and flung a curse towards Hermione.

Draco screamed and tried his best to gain control of his body. Nothing's working.

"Crucio!" He yelled. Hermione let out another scream. It was something Draco wouldn't ever want to hear again. She's in agony. And he wanted so bad to stop. He wanted to cut his hand just to stop the Cruciatus Curse that he's casting. But then his sight caught another figure standing on the far end of the room. A mop of blond hair just like his own. This time, his gaze moved to where he wanted it to look. Draco was surprised. The figure was Draco. It was _him._ Standing there, watching Hermione slowly die of torture. And he's not doing anything! Why isn't he doing anything?!

"Ah, Draco." He said. This time, he noticed the voice wasn't his, too. It was Lucius'. He's inside Lucius. That explains why he couldn't control this body. He's in his father's point of view. "Watch and learn." He twisted his wand and Hermione wailed in pain until Bellatrix knelt down on her and grabbed her arm violently. She spread it out on the floor and held her wand like a pencil. The Draco on the other side of the room stood there, terror in his eyes but he remained watching as Bellatrix carved the word 'Mudblood' on Hermione's arm.

Draco only managed to muffle his scream when his hands automatically threw a pillow on his face. He was soaked with sweat and his heart was beating fast. _Hermione_. His mind couldn't think of anything better to do than to get himself out of here and go to where people wouldn't see him. He dashed out to the lake and stayed there, trying to clear his mind. Trying to get rid of the nightmare but so far there was no progress. He sat there, letting himself cry and pour it all out. Behind him was Blaise approaching.

Blaise found him seated on ground, his head buried on his knees. His shoulders were shaking so that means he's crying. Blaise didn't think it was funny. He thinks it's something serious. Yes, because Draco's acting all of these and isn't that just alarming? Draco never cried. Never in Hogwarts, but here he is, soaking his shirt.

Blaise sat down beside him and remained silent. Draco's cries went silent too. When he looked up, he wasn't surprised that Blaise was there.

"What do you want?" Draco asked angrily. "Get lost."

"No, you have to tell me what it is," Blaise said. Draco stood up abruptly.

"I said get lost! Can't you understand that?" Draco yelled, sweat rolling from his forehead.

Blaise stood up too. "I'm not going anywhere—" Blaise didn't finish what he was saying because Draco punched him. _Actually punched him._

 _Wow,_ Blaise thought. _I should really tell him I don't like his punches._

"Okay, punch me again." Blaise said which is the exact opposite of what he was thinking.

Draco punched him over and over but Blaise knew he wasn't giving it all. He's not punching as hard as he could. Blaise completely understood why Draco's doing what he told him to do. It's because he has a lot to let out and this is one way to.

"Let it all out! Punch me!" Blaise said. He was waiting for the next punch when Draco turned around and started punching the tree hard. "Hey Malfoy! Do I really look like a tree?"

When Draco didn't stop punching it, Blaise reached for his wand and flicked it towards the boy to make him stop. Instead, Draco's sleeves went on fire.

"Oh shit!" Blaise said, running towards Draco to put out the fire. "I knew I shouldn't try magic alone!"

Draco sprayed water on his sleeve from his wand and sat with his back on the tree, breathing heavily. Blaise lowered down to face him and looked over his hands.

"Man. That must hurt a lot," Blaise said, pertaining to his hands.

"Yeah, it does." Draco said, but somehow Blaise knew he wasn't talking about his hands.

"Come on, tell me." Blaise said, sitting beside him. "This time, you _have_ to tell me."

Draco exhaled, tired of everything. He slumped back and looked at the lake. He was so exhausted but the last thing he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He took a glance at Blaise and saw that he was completely worried and dead serious. So after heaving a sigh he started telling the story. He tried to sum it up as briefly as he could but how could he make Blaise understand what he felt if he wouldn't describe Hermione in such detail that only him could see. Blaise was in complete shock that Draco was telling the same thing as what Ginny had told them yesterday. They did have the same dream. But why can't Draco realize that they had the same? Or does he? It's all mixed up right now, and Blaise is too sleepy to process it all.

So when Draco finished, Blaise let a long stretch of silence fill up between them. Then he stood up and motioned for Draco to do the same.

"You need to sleep and so do I." Blaise muttered, walking back to the castle. He didn't wait for him but right now, he could sense that he was following. Last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Draco plopping back on his bed.

 _Okay, that was something. It's a progress._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hello everyone! Here's the first three chapters including the prologue. How was it? Please feel free to review because I'd love to know your thoughts on this. Also, I'll have a schedule for posting updates so it will be every Monday and Friday. I may or may not be posting multiple chapters at once when I feel like it hahaha. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Keep in touch.**

 **-ajie**


	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The first thing Blaise planned to do the next day was to talk to Ginny.

They usually meet at the dungeons even though Ginny's already doing a great job in Potions. She doesn't need tutoring anymore. Blaise is proud of his girl for overcoming that tiny little hurdle she encountered with Potions. He wouldn't forget the exhausted look she always had after every lesson.

"Can you float down please?" Ginny said, her head resting on her palms. She sat on the chair in front of Blaise, in a table lined up with bottles and flasks and all other stuff that Ginny was afraid of before. Right now, she just ticks them away like spoon on a glass.

Blaise snapped out of his reverie and focused on the task at hand. "Okay, I'm back."

"Nice. I thought you're up there for good."

Blaise shook his head and started recalling what happened last night. He told all of it to Ginny who's just as surprised as he is.

"It's the same version," Ginny commented. "Darn, I think I'm going to dislike Potions again. This Somnio Eternus potion thing makes my head explode."

"Okay, calm down." He said, making her to look at him. "We'll study it part by part."

"Not again, Zabini! I've had enough of your tutoring," Ginny said. Blaise ignored this and started explaining what he understood. They spent their lunch together pondering about the situation and sharing theories.

"Yeah, but I sense something different, Blaise." Ginny said. Blaise leaned closer, suddenly eager to hear what she has to say. "I think we're really close to sure that they both had the same dreams. But why is it that Draco couldn't remember a thing? Or is he faking it? You know, Blaise, I get this feeling that we shouldn't be meddling with this problem."

"I'm going to find something out," Blaise said. "We have to know what's going on. For the meantime, we continue with your plan."

Hermione was floating again. Her mind took her back to the place she loved, back to the moments she wanted to happen again. She thought about her life as Princess Artemis. How she liked it and hated it at the same time. How lucky she is to have someone like Prince Adonis to love her. Then a thought came into her mind.

What if she took the potion again?

At least she would escape this awful reality. Draco would get what he likes—for Hermione to stay away. And she also might get to spend her time with Prince Adonis if ever the dream slightly shifted a bit. With Adonis being just the way he is in their dream, and not dead. Definitely not dead.

But she's still the cleverest witch of her age and she was not that stupid to be blind about the cons too. If Adonis wasn't the same there, if Adonis really died, if Hadrian really married her, how could she stand it? So instead, she decided to stay in reality and endure the pain of something that never really happened.

Back to reality, Hermione's getting lost on the lesson once again. She got called by Professor McGonagall for staring out of nowhere while she was asking Hermione a question. She stood up and tried to answer but instead, flashes appeared in her head.

 _"_ _Apparently, Malfoy's gone mad. That sleep seemed to have addled his brains."_ Ron's voice echoed in her mind.

 _It should be Draco and Hermione._

 _"_ _Who's there?" Echoed a voice from the other side of the dark room. Hermione felt like she's stepping off a cliff. The black abyss under her feet was ready to consume her._

 _"_ _Hermione." The voice said. She saw the bed but never saw who's on it._

And she fainted in front of Professor McGonagall and her fellow housemates.

Well, there goes Harry and Ron again, rushing the poor Hermione back to the Hospital Wing.

When the boys told Madam Pomfrey what happened, she remembered what she was pondering about before. Hermione's unconscious not because of someone squeezing the life out of her but something different. And Madam Pomfrey was sure she knew this kind of different.

Madam Pomfrey had thought about the side effect so it did not surprise her when the two Gryffindor boys came in carrying an unconscious Hermione once again.

When Hermione woke up, she found her friends around her as usual.

"What happened, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You just passed out," Ron butted in. "What were you feeling?"

Hermione looked around. Indeed she was in the Hospital Wing again.

"I have this disoriented feeling sometimes," Hermione said. "When I suddenly just snap out of something and I didn't know what I was saying, or doing, or thinking…"

"You should talk to us, you know," Ron said.

"Can't you understand, Ron? I don't want to talk about it!" Hermione burst out. "And you don't have to send me to the Hospital Wing every day!"

"Hey, we're just trying to help."

"But you're not helping!"

Madam Pomfrey entered the room with a cart. "Hmm, what's the shouting all about Miss Granger?"

"Nothing." Hermione flushed and flicked away the hair on her face.

Madam Pomfrey winced then looked at her friends. "We need some privacy please," said the lady. "I suggest you go along with your day."

They all hurried outside, not bothering to take a glance towards Hermione in case she snaps again. Madam Pomfrey sighed and stopped the cart next to Hermione's bed.

"You see," the lady said calmly, "They were right to send you here today."

Hermione had cooled down and looked at her questioningly. "Why?"

"Because this time, it has something to do with Somnio Eternus."

During dinner, word got out about Hermione. Big thanks to Lavender and her group's blabbermouth. Almost the whole Hogwarts knew about Hermione's incident. Ever since the waking up from the Somnio Eternus, she been the favorite topic.

 _"_ _Why is she always in the Hospital Wing?"_

 _"_ _Is she sick?_

 _"_ _Does she have cancer?"_

 _"_ _What the bloody hell is cancer?"_

All other sorts of gossip which Ginny was glad Hermione wasn't here to hear all this. She hasn't gone out of the Hospital Wing yet. Madam Pomfrey banned them from visiting for a while because of reasons she wouldn't tell. And of course, this reached the Slytherin table.

Draco was alarmed yet he chose to keep it to himself. Seriously, one more of news like that and he's going to have a heart attack. Hearing her sent to the Hospital Wing every single day's not a good thing for his heart. He's barely surviving this entire surprise announcement like ' _Poof! Hermione's in the Hospital Wing again!'_ He's going to die worrying about her if this continues.

He wasn't paying attention to every class he went. Instead, his mind wandered on Hermione. How is she? Draco can't help but be worried. What if the Somnio Eternus had a side effect? Would it wipe out what they had dreamed? That can't be permanent right? But Draco caught himself. No. You should not think like that. You should take this as an advantage. Think that she had already forgotten everything about you. It's all for the best. It's to keep her safe.

But how could he stay away when Blaise spent most of his time with Draco? He literally has this giant glowing sign on his head that says ' _I'm your bridge to Hermione!'_ Draco shook his head.

"How's Hermione?" Draco said when the boy sat down beside him on the Slytherin table. That was new; he usually sits beside his girlfriend. But whatever, he needed to know.

"Why don't you check on her yourself?" Blaise said. "Besides, Madam Pomfrey banned us to go check on Hermione."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But maybe you're not. So go on."

The Slytherin Prince wouldn't consider the idea.

Hermione heard voices. She knew that at once because they were talking in hushed tones yet she could hear them just as clear as talking normally. This place is so dead quiet, that's why. She peered open with one eye. She saw three figures standing at the foot of her bed. Hermione shifted a bit to get a good view of them.

"She's awake," Madam Pomfrey whispered. All at once, the conversation died down.

Hermione cut out her sleeping act and opened both of her eyes. Much to her surprise, it was Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked the lady. Madam Pomfrey slowly went to her side and placed her hand on Hermione's forehead.

"Dear, we were just looking at your condition." She said, looking at Snape and Dumbledore. "By the way, I have a few questions for you."

"And it'll very much be appreciated if you answer it truthfully." Snape added.

"You look well, Miss Granger," Dumbledore commented. He moved closer and sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed. The girl just blinked, waiting for them.

"So?" She asked.

"I want you to tell me what exactly happened. How did it go? What were you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"You can answer them one by one," Dumbledore chimed in, earning a glare from Madam Pomfrey. The headmaster shrugged and took a candy from the bowl on the cart just at the end of her bed.

Hermione averted her gaze from the elders and started talking to her hands. "It all started when Professor McGonagall called my attention. Apparently, I was not paying attention-" She glanced at Snape who shook his head in disbelief. After all, she had said it won't happen again yet it did. "Well, I was _slightly_ listening because I certainly remembered the question she was asking. But when I started to recall the answer, my head just shut down and then this flash came. Like lightning. I don't know if I imagined it or not, or if I'm going mad. But I saw flashes of scenes. Something I think I should know yet I don't. I...I don't understand it."

She also told Madam Pomfrey about the déjà-vú feeling she had beofre passing out. The flashes seemed so real and recent but she can't put a finger on it.

The day had come when finally, the girl who knows it all admitted that she couldn't understand it. Maybe she's so young and unexperienced. Maybe she has limits too. Maybe she can't be perfect. But that's not an issue to Hermione. She doesn't want to be perfect. What she wants now is to know _why._ To all of this: _why._ Because she's tired of her new routine, going back and forth the Hospital Wing, never getting enough sleep, always floating somewhere else outside her body...this wasn't what she was before.

Something's changed. Is she, too?

Madam Pomfrey excused herself and thought about her theory. Merlin, Her memories had been wiped.


	6. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Madam Pomfrey returned a few hours later. It's around dinner time so she brought along some food for Hermione to eat. The girl was silent as she ate dinner alone on her bed with the lady watching her silently. Madam Pomfrey noticed that the girl often stares to nothing.

"You seem to be thinking a lot lately," Madam Pomfrey commented.

Hermione pushed the plate away. "I was wondering about the flashes,"

"Oh dear, don't worry about those." Madam Pomfrey said. "You should take a rest."

Despite what the lady said, she still went and returned finding Hermione awake. She pretended to get something beside her bed and went out to get her some milk. If she couldn't sleep on her own then Madam Pomfrey must do something. She went back, handing the milk to the girl. Little did she know that it has some sleeping draught.

It only took a little while before the draught took effect. Now, she was sure that her patient's getting enough sleep for the night. However, it still worries her that something's happening and she needed the help of others to figure it out. Since the signs of memory wipe is showing, then it must be it. Though of course, she still needs the opinion of others.

For Madam Pomfrey, there's no off-hours of her service so she sent for Snape to have a talk in the headmaster's office. She needed a clear diagnosis as soon as possible. This might be the cause of Hermione's total loss of focus on her studies and surroundings. They might lose the brightest witch of her age.

When Madam Pomfrey finished telling her theory, both Snape and Dumbledore exchanged looks.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"For me, I think she's got her memories wiped." Snape said. "Yes, I agree to you."

"I think the same too," Dumbledore agreed. "But the question is, who did it?"

The elders frowned and thought for a moment. "I can't think of anyone doing this to Hermione because the memories of school is still in her. Her learning's all safe. It can't be someone who's jealous of her rank in Hogwarts." said Madam Pomfrey.

"That's what we should find out," said the headmaster. "Or at least work on a cure for her to find out herself."

"I'm sorry, did I heard that right?" Snape muttered.

"Oh yes you did, Severus. We will be working again for another cure. Us three, once more."

And so another mission comes in hand; for them to prove their skills in Potions in search for a cure to oblivion.

The next day, it was afternoon when her friends visited her again.

"She _finally_ let us in." Ginny muttered. "We've been trying to get in for several times now."

Hermione frowned and looked at her friends. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I really don't know why I'm acting like that. I really appreciate all of your concern for me."

Ginny went over and hugged her best friend. "It's alright, Hermione. We're always here for you. Right Ron?"

Ron, who was mindlessly staring on the floor, jumped out of his reverie. "Yeah sure. Don't mind what happened yesterday, it's fine."

Hermione gave them a small smile. They started chatting too, mostly about what happened in class. Harry also brought her what she had missed in every class including the new lessons they had. Hermione was really greatful for their care and presence but now, it became her habit for her mind to float back on one person-Draco Malfoy.

It's always him. Now she's starting to realize how awful she'd turn into after being so depressed over him. Look where she ended up-Hospital Wing everyday, no more proper classes, mind in a bloody chaos. How could something you love turn out to be something that destroys you? She's slowly slipping off, she knew it. And if she wouldn't hold on, that might be her end. Imagine a whole lifetime just repeating this process all over again. Wake up, think about it, get depressed, get sent to the Hospital Wing.

Now she's worrying about her grades too. What would happen to them if she barely attended classes physically and mentally? Wow, this really is the deepest down she'd ever gone in Hogwarts. How could she abandon her life just because of someone like Draco?

There's a fight going on in her head. One side that's angry at herself for being so reckless and ignorant about her own life. And another side that's still hopelessly caught in the depths of sadness and memories of him. Deep inside, she's hoping for him to appear. Hoping for him to check on her, to see how she's doing. But of course, what a silly thought that is. He can't even bother to give a glance her way when they're in the same room, how much more when she's locked up on the other side of the castle?

That night, Madam Pomfrey mixed another sleeping draught on her milk to help the poor girl push aside the thinking she couldn't stop.

Draco was used to sneaking out to the Quidditch pitch at night. He'd done it countless times before. Now he's starting to think if Filch really is that blind or he's being nice to pretend not to see him outside.

He usually sneaks out just to fly around with his broomstick. It was reasonable. On a fair night, with the stars spread out across the night sky, the moon shining so bright, and the wind gently brushing his skin, it was indeed a perfect time for flying.

But tonight, the boy didn't come over to spend sometime with his broomstick. He went there to think. Aside from the beautiful lake, it also comforts him to sit by the bleachers and watch the starry sky on the pitch. There was no sound of gentle waves moving towards the shore, but he can definitely hear the crickets sing, along with the occasional hoots of the owls.

He came there to think. He showed Blaise that he was sure he'll never consider the idea of him visiting Hermione, but now he's having other thoughts.

He could sneak up in the room while she's sleeping. Or he could just walk right in and check her like he normally would. Draco needed to assure himself that the girl's doing fine. Well, of course she's not as good as before but he wanted to know if she's still alive, what is her situation, what made her go to the Hospital Wing every day?

It's driving him mad; how he's worrying so much about her. All he ever wanted was to protect her from harm. To avoid her getting hurt. Yet now it turns out as if _he_ made it himself, He's the one doing it. How did that happen? His intentions were clear. He only wanted what's good for her and what would make him feel that she's out of danger.

Everyone knows how his surname screams it all. He's the danger. His family is. Their work is. He pushed her away because of all that. Draco's hoping he made the right choice.

Anyway, what would he do when he got there? Just stand and look at her? He couldn't possibly do anything else or it would make his efforts go for nothing. If he made one move on her, she would notice. So wiping her memories in the first place wouldn't do any good.

Finally, he settled in for Blaise. He had Blaise, he could nag him about it. Hermione is very lucky to have such friends. Even if he and Harry don't go along very well, he's for sure a good friend to Hermione. At least that is one thing Draco's sure of out of all the things he's not.

With one final sigh, Draco stood up and walked back to the dungeons.

* * *

 **Hello! Here's two chapters from me today. Please share your review, thanks!**

 **-ajie**


	7. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

It has been two weeks since Hermione was discharged from the Hospital Wing. She went back and joined her classes. There were a lot of whisperings about her but she chose to ignore it. Yesterday, she realized what a trash she's turning into. It's time to go back to normal...hopefully. She tried so hard to keep her mind anchored on the lesson and pushed away any thoughts that might make her float away once more.

"Hey Hermione," Ron called out while the three of them are walking into the Gryffindor common room.

"What?" She's struggling with the books she's carrying and these _kind_ boys just won't help. Maybe she should start shrinking her books.

"Can you do my Charms essay?" Ron said as casually as if he's saying hello.

"Ron! In case you haven't noticed, I'm still coping with the lessons I missed. Can't you do it?"

"Aw, come on 'Mione. We all know you've studied five lessons ahead."

In the middle of their conversation, Harry suddenly spoke up. "Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yes?!" Hermione said, getting impatient.

"If you'll do Ron's essay, can you do mine too?" Harry grinned.

Hermione wanted to rub her face in frustration if not for all that she's carrying. "Fine!" She finally exclaimed and glared at both of the boys. They smiled at Hermione and ruffled her hair at the same time. "Not my hair! Get out!"

The boys walked out laughing.

Hermione enjoyed having her dinner in the Great Hall after spending days of it eating alone in the Hospital Wing. The hall was filled with students as usual. The smell of roasted beef and pumpkin juice filled the air. Hermione had forgotten about her worries for a while when she saw the look on Ron and Harry's face. They looked so excited they could eat a horse.

By the time she slid on her seat at the Gryffindor's table, the students had forgotten about her. There were no more whisperings about her and they all welcomed her back enthusiastically.

"Hi Hermione, how are you doing?" asked Parvati Patil when she passed over Hermione's seat.

"I'm great, thanks," Hermione replied with a smile.

They were all gathered up on one side of the table, along with Blaise and Neville too. Everything went well. Hermione missed the feeling of actually eating with someone other than herself. It can really piss you off sometimes-eating alone. Well, who would want that? Hermione's very thankful for her friends. They never let her down. Even in her hard times, they are always there to be by her side. She remembered how she'd been so awful these past few days and she apologized for that again even if they insisted that it was fine.

Ginny sat by her side and kept on placing food on her plate even when Hermione said she's full. The youngest Weasley was really glad that Hermione's making a progress. At least she's coping up. Several times, they tried to figure out what her situation meant compared to Draco. But it's hard to assume things and it may only make things worse. She wouldn't want that for Hermione. Now, at least she's helping herself when her friends don't know what to do. She decided that maybe it's best to go on with the flow. Stop the plan. If they meddled again without all the knowledge of what's happening, they might only make things worse.

Luna went over to the Gryffindor's table after some time. She sat with her friends and joined in the conversation that the group had. On the other hand, Fred and George were introducing a new candy that they invented to Ron. Ron took it and tasted a bit but that's enough to make him sneeze endlessly. The twins call it _The Allergy Pill_ which would be a bestseller if you want to have an excuse not to go to class. Ron's nose went very red until Hermione stopped laughing and helped the poor boy with a swish of her wand.

They were still recovering from their laughing fit when Professor McGonagall went over their table.

"Oh no," The twins said in unison.

The Professor stopped beside Hermione and looked at the girl. "Miss Granger, may I excuse you for a while?"

Hermione stood up and nodded politely. "Yes, professor." She answered.

Professor McGonagall led the girl just outside the Great Hall. When they reached the place, the professor stopped and turned around. "Madam Pomfrey's looking for you, Hermione. I think she has something to tell you. Go on, off to the Hospital Wing."

Just when she finally had a decent dinner, she had to go back to that place again. "Yes, professor. Thank you." Without another word, Hermione walked off to meet Madam Pomfrey.

She was walking absentmindedly down the hallways, her hand running on the walls. The castle is so quiet with all its students in the Great Hall or their dormitories. The corridors were empty, also the night sky. Yesterday, the sky was full of stars but now it seemed like it went into hiding again. She could hear the echoes of her footsteps as clearly as if it's talking to her. Her turned on another hallway and quicken her pace.

She reached the Hospital Wing and knocked before entering. The girl was met by Madam Pomfrey but across the room was...Snape. And in front of him were cauldrons and vials with different kinds of fluid as if he brought it to teach Potions.

"Come in dear," Madam Pomfrey said. Curiously, Hermione followed in and sat on an empty bed when she was said to sit down.

"Why am I here? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, peering over to Snape who was observing a vial of gray liquid. Snape placed the vial back on the rack when he felt Hermione looking at it.

"We're getting to that," she said. "But we have questions first."

Hermione exhaled and braced herself for what's coming. "Okay, ask away."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Happy actually, because I get to spend more time with my friends and they're always there for me."

"What are your recent dreams?"

"I can't remember them. I always forget when I wake up."

"Do you experience those things you called flashes lately?"

"Nope. None since the time I fainted."

"I have to tell you something, Hermione." Madam Pomfrey's tone dropped into a very serious one.

"What is it?" Hermione clasped her hands, suddenly getting nervous yet curious at the same time.

Madam Pomfrey held her clasped hands and whispered. "Your memories had been wiped,"

Hermione remained still for about a second or two, then she spoke. "Wiped? You mean removed? Someone took my memories?" Madam Pomfrey nodded with sad eyes.

"B-but why-" Tears just flowed down her cheeks without her consent. "Why would they do that? H-how could they-" She broke off, muffling her sob with her hands. It all made sense now. It wasn't entirely her fault. Someone did it. Someone's responsible for what she's becoming right now. A messed up, depressed girl who's slowly losing her sanity. She thinks too much and turns out no matter how hard she thinks, it wouldn't matter because _someone wiped her memories_.

Hermione sobbed on Madam Pomfrey's apron when she came close to hug her. "Don't worry dear," She comforted. "We have the cure."

Hermione went rigid again. Alright, she hated having her memories taken away, but it's a lot scarier to know the person who can do that thing to you. Only a heart of stone could manage that. Now, should she reach for the cure or just let her life go on? This decision is hard to make as if you're choosing which path to take when one of it ends up in hell. It's a risky take. If she took the cure, then she'll remember everything but have to face the past. The question is... _Am I ready to face my past?_

* * *

 **Hello, guys! Sorry for not updating last week. I had no laptop access. But I'll try to update one more. Enjoy!**

 **-ajie**


End file.
